transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Whirl
Profile "If used logically, madness makes a great weapon." Loves his job, careens across the sky spinning and weaving wild, crazy patterns. Believes enemies are more terrified of him if he acts insane during an attack. Flies at 400mph, range 1600 miles. Amazing maneuverability, can fly at almost any angle. Carries four incendiary-shell cannons and a high-energy photon beam rifle. Possesses great strength as a robot, armed with a null-ray module on his hand. Whirl is reckless, which often gets him into trouble. Also prone to rotor-blade damage. History At first there was nothing, and then there was Whirl and it was good. Also he joined the Wreckers. Notes *Whirl has an excellent poker face. *Whirl has a secret origin he doesn't like to talk about. *While undercover as a Decepticon, Whirl traded in his pincher/null ray combo for actual hands. It was the greatest thing he's ever experienced. *Whirl believes that stalking is an artform. Logs 2029 *Autobot Ambush! pt 2: The RED book of Primus - Whirl gets drafted into Springer's crazy clever plan. *Whirl and Defcon - The Spar - What happens when the Wrecker tries to take on a drunken bounty hunter? *Black Shuttle Down - Whirl gets shot in the face. With a shotgun. By an Autobot. *Supply Run Blues - Whirl gets stabbed in the face. With a knife. Not by an Autobot!...but by Blueshift. *Americon on Fire - Whirl gets hit in the fists. By Gnaw's face. Gotcha! 2030 *Red Alert Is Straight Up Crazy (so is Whirl, shh!) *Shard Hoppin' and Therapy - Whirl does some lead climbing in the mysterious new Magnaron Crystal Forest, and solves the problem of the returned Powermaster Optimus Prime. * Watch Out, Here Comes T-Wrecks! - A joint Wrecker/Dinobot party. Surely, nothing can go wrong? * Of Buildings and Buttresses - The Wreckers get a scrap metal shipment, discuss plans. * Construction, Not Constructicon - A Dinobot is fooled into helping build Debris, does he get payback? * Right On Track - Laying the final railing tracks from Debris to Iahex, the Autobots celebrate with drinks 2032 * The Archa-Yau Incident - The Bots find the shuttle Archa-Yau and discover what happened to the crew. afterwards! 2033 *Wreck and Run - Whirl leads a Commando Team of Autobots to New Polyhex . . . and is dragged back to Iacon by a Rhino *Bitter Partings - General Cross is laid to rest and Whirl shares his thoughts about the man. *Zoo Time? - One of Perceptor's experiments goes awry and Whirl offers his assistance. *The King's Shilling - A group of Autobots go deep undercover to rescue human hostages captured by the Decepticons. *Seven Ways to Sunday - Whirl mingles with Decepticons while undercover and Blades gets his ass whooped by Needlenose. *The Death of Squatpunch - Whirl and Blades train with Spinister while undercover. 2034 *Operation: Go Undercover and Rescue These Humans Whose Names I Am Fairly Confident I remember - After being undercover for so long, Whirl and Blades finally complete the mission they were sent to do: rescue some humans neither of them can remember the names of! *Grudge Match: Whirl vs Shockwave - The fight nobody knew they wanted to see, cyclops vs cyclops! Players August '08 - AriTheMusical July '09 - sdsnowbum September '12 - AriTheMusical Category:Wrecker